Kotori Monou
Kotori Monou (桃生 小鳥 Monou Kotori) is a X/1999 character. She is the series "giver" of hope and the character that exhibits the light to the climax. Biography Kotori, in the first parts of the series, is a kind and cheerful girl not affected with her dark and superior memories. She first appears as a dream seer that foreseen Kamui's return. Still, Kotori considered herself useless, because she couldn't do do anything to help when their father and mother died due to her bad health. Kotori was very happy when Kamui returned and wanted to ask many questions to Kamui why he left. Kamui, however, tried to get rid of her because he didn't want his childhood friends to get involved with him.; even more, she collapses after he spoke harshly to her. Kotori later met up with Kamui in the library, and insisted on talking to him. In their chat, Kamui learns about her wish to be an Indigo dyemate, Later, Kamui Kotori's request to watch her brother play on the league. After Kyougo's funeral, she met up with Kamui and got involved with his fight with the Sakurazukamori, and collapsed again. Soon after, she woke up and saw the temple flooded with Tokiko's blood after giving birth to the second Shinken. In the manga, Kotori loses her mind at the sight of Tokiko's lifeless body and reverts to a child-like state. When she's asleep, she's somewhat more stable and uses her burgeoning dream seeing skills to both meet with her mother Saya's soul and with her fellow dream-seer Kakyou Kuzuki. Something similar happens in the anime series, but with a catch: Kotori collapses into a coma, and her dream sequences happen in the mean time. When Kamui chooses the Dragons of Heaven to protect Kotori and Fuuma, Fuuma's destiny makes him switch sides. As a cosequence he kidnaps Kotori and crucifies her with cables, then stabs her dead with his Shinken sword. In the manga, he also imbues the cables with his powers to then have Kotori's corpse dismembered. In Kotori's last scene, her back-to-sanity soul is in Kakyou's dream space. She says goodbye to him and asks him to tell Kamui and Fuuma that she loves them deeply, adding that the future is still undecided. Then, she goes to Heaven. In episode 17 of the anime, Kotori briefly reappears. She meets up with Kamui in a dream and told him that Kamui would be able to protect Fuuma and turn him the way he is before and he shouldn't give up hope because the future isn't still decided. This scene did not take place in the manga, although the last part overlaps with her and Kakyou's goodbye. Etymology Kotori's name means 'Small Birds', made up with kanjis 小 - Ko (small) and 鳥 - Tori (birds). It only exhibits her as a fragile one like a small bird and also her ability to know and talk with small birds. Her last name Monou means 'Raw Peach'. Appearance Kotori appears in the very start of the series as a dream seer, a power that even she wasn't aware of and hadn't been fully awakened that power. CLAMP designed her as somewhat, 'a giver of hope' despite of the conflicts that is happening around Tokyo. That mades her concept as a weak and somewhat fragile type. She has few resemblance with her mother Saya Monou but she isn't that hyper like her mother. Her hair reaches until her hips and light brown in color and her bangs are also wavy like her hair does. She happens to be a little smaller than Kamui with an estimated 5"2 in height. The linings and inking made on her are too much thin and tip ball points are used that made her much fragile than any CLAMP characters like Sakura from TRC and Suu from Clover. Personality Kotori is indeed fragile and has a weak heart. CLAMP features her as one of the frailest characters they made when it comes to mental and emotional sickness. But even then, Kotori is powerful enough to be a Dream seer best than Hinoto, Kakyou and her mother indeed. Dream seers considers her as a girl that hasn't fully awakened her powers. Kotori suffers a Congenital heart illness since young and with that she isn't allowed to be surprised or experience deep depression. Kotori is just a simple girl that longs for Kamui's presence and her mother's love. She is indeed a good child and her mother tells her that she was too good and that she is like her mother, a person that extend too much love to a person that even she knows that person doesn't deserve that much love. Abilities Kotori is indeed weak, emotionally and mentally. Nevertheless though, she has a power that everyone was afraid of, a power to overcome any other dream seer's dreams, which she wasn't aware of it. She sees the future on her own free will unlike any other dream seers that sacrifice something or force themselves to see one. Unlike any character as well, Kotori could communicate with other living things especially the birds. One time in the manga, when she was with Kamui, birds play with her and one bird falls on top of Kamui's head and she told him that the bird was worried about him because he thinks about many things too much. Relationships Kyougo Monou Kyougo as a father wants no other thing for his children than their happiness. He loves Kotori and Fuuma very much and he worries that they would bear the same burden as their mother does. He always hopes that Kotori and Fuuma will not end up with the same destiny like the family residing in the Togakushi Shrine and find ways to change it for his children. Saya Monou Saya is Fuuma and Kotori's mother. Saya dies before the series started and she had been one of the most influential character. It was Saya that has the power to be a dream seer that her own daughter inherits from her but as she said to Tooru before she dies that Kotori is much more powerful than she is. Kotori was extremely close to her mother. When she found her mother's body torn apart, Kotori was forever haunted by what she seen. When Fuuma found Kotori in shock, he repeatedly told her that that person (their mother's body) wasn't their mother and that she died of illnmess instead. Despite Fuuma's efforts, she'd sometimes have flashbacks or breakdowns of what really happened to their mother. Eventually, Kotori suppressed said memories... When Kotori saw Tokiko's body remains, Kotori remember with horror what happened to her mother. She went into a comatose state and lost her ability to think rationally. In the dreamscape, Kotori was reunited with her mother's spirit. Although overjoyed to see her mother, Saya revealed to Kotori the truth. Horrified that Saya never loved her husband and the one she truly love was Kamui's mother Tooru, Kotori was sadden by this revelation. Saya confirmed this by explaining to Kotori why she died on that day. Kotori was in disbelief and tried to remember the moments her mother was always so happy with her father. Before disappearing, Saya tell Kotori that she is very similar to her than she believe; Saya sadly tell Kotori that she would die for the one she loved. Fuuma Monou For Kotori, Fuuma is her older brother that she loves and a person that carries the burden in taking care of her. They share a very close relationship despite all the things that happened, but Fuuma also happens to be Kotori's murderer in the end due to their destiny. Despite this, Kotori still loved her brother and as she tells Kakyou, bear no ill feelings toward him. Kamui Shirou See also: Kamui Shirou and Kotori Monou Kotori is Kamui's childhood sweetheart. Kotori worries much about Kamui and even said that it will be alright for her if Kamui doesn't care about her but in exchange he should take care of his self. Kakyou Kuzuki Kakyou is the first dream seer that meet and befriends Kotori and tell her that she herself was a dream seer, a person that sees the future through their dreams. Both Kakyou and Kotori saved Kamui right after she was killed, by having Kakyou control her dead body, and later he helped her meet Kamui again in a dream before her soul ascended to Heaven. Before leaving for the afterlife, KotorI thanked Kakyou for his help and asked him to deliver her brother and Kamui her last messages: that she loves them both, and that the future is still undecided. Kotori's last words to Kakyou left a lasting impression on him; although he sadly wondered whether she was right or not. Appearances Cross-over Kotori only make a small cameo on Tsubasa Chronicle and no other series. She appears as one of the many people reading in the Central Library and residing in Recourt country. Quotes Anime *I had a dream where Kamui come back. (Episode 1: A Reunion) *Embarassed of childhood friends, huh? (Episode 2: A Nightmare) Manga *It will be alright with me if you forced me away but never let me worry this much about you. (Volume 2: Overture) Trivia *She choose her own destiny by shattering down instead colliding with Earth. *She never awaken as a "true" dream seer *She represents the Tarot card, The Lovers. *In the anime ending Fuuma is seen with a little bird. This is likely an allusion to his sister. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dream seers Category:Deceased